The True Story of Hiei and Yukina
by HieiYYH
Summary: What were Hiei's and Yukina's feelings over the years when they spent so much time separated? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

_This is Hiei's story, yet again, but this time I tried to fill in some holes where there are some in the show and manga. It's also intertwined with Yukina's story, which we don't hear much about. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm sorry," Rui said sadly to Hiei as she held him in her arms over the looming cliff.

"Do not pity the beast," the elder said angrily.

"I beg of you Rui, don't do it!" Hina pleaded as she tried to get closer. The women holding her back didn't losen their grip.

Rui pulled Hina's tearstone necklace out of her kimono and said, "When you come back to give us the death we all deserve, kill me first. It's the least I can do, for attonement for what I'm about to do." She outstretched her arms and dropped infant Hiei to the ground below as Hina screamed out in agony.

Hiei held his breath and he landed in an icy river below. His own heat energy kept him warm but it was a matter of hours before the river slowed enough for him to make it to a beachy shore. A grown man sat along the shore, washing clothes.

Not being able to talk, Hiei screamed and waved his tearstone necklace he was holding on for dear life. "A baby?" the man said, "Not my problem. Whoa, hey." He looked closer at him, "What's that thing? Where did you get something like that?" He tried to take it from Hiei's hand but he didn't let go. "I guess it's yours," the man added.

He picked Hiei up and carried him back to the campsite. "Boss," he said, "hey boss, check this out."

"Since when has your dirty laundry had anything to do with me?" a large and buff man demanded.

"It's a baby," he said, holding Hiei closer to the boss.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" the boss asked.

"Take a closer look," he urged.

"What do you have there?" the boss asked as he tried to pull the necklace out of Hiei's hand. Hiei bit him hard.

"You have sharp teeth for a runt!" he shouted as he pulled back.

 _I survived,_ Hiei thought to himself, _maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. I'll go back and kill you Rui, and all of those other horrible women, one day._

* * *

Yukina bolted upright as she woke up from yet another nightmare. She looked around her bare and cold room in the darkness and found no comfort. "Mom," she said as she stood up and walked through the small hut, "Mom, are you awake." She walked into the kitchen area and saw her mother sitting there as usual. Her eyes wide open and tears slowly falling to the ground like normal. "Mom," she said.

"Oh, Yukina," she said emotionally, "what's the matter?"

"I had that nightmare again," Yukina said as she walked up to her mother and leaned onto her lap, "the one where someone's taking my fire away from me and I can't stop them."

Hina picked her up and put her in her lap. "There wasn't anything I could do," Hina whispered, "I'm sorry. I never should have come back here."

"Are you talking nonsense again?" Yukina asked as she saw her mother cry some more.

"It's not nonsense," Hina said slowly, "it was real. He was real and in my arms and now..."

"What are you talking about now?" Yukina asked, completely lost. _Rui says this happens all the time,_ she thought to herself, _maybe something's wrong with her._


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei woke up from his nap in a tree. "That feeling," he said quietly to himself as he remembered his dream. His sister was crying and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He looked down at his necklace and felt immediately at peace.

He jumped out of the tree and started heading back to camp with his sword. Then, two members of his group showed up. "I don't think you realize just how precous that stone is," one of them said.

"Give us the necklace Hiei," one said as he charged forward, "And you won't get hurt!"

Hiei started running away, hoping they'd follow him in a fun chase. They kept running after him. "Hand it over, Hiei!" one of the said.

"Give us the necklace!" the other said.

Hiei turned around and cut them down easily with his sword. They were dead before the hit the ground and the blood splattered everywhere. "Too weak to be any real fun," he said to their dead bodies. He walked back to camp as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Yukina," Rui said to a little Yukina, "your mother is no longer with us. She killed herself last night."

"Why?" Yukina cried into her arms.

Rui picked her up and held her in Hina's home. "I'm sorry," she repeated, "you're not alone, okay? I'll be raising you from now on. Hina's a friend of mine. Would you like that?"

Yukina said, "I had the same dream last night, it's always scary and sad."

"What dream?" Rui asked as she walked into the snowy outside.

"Someone takes away my fire," she said sadly, "it happened again last night. There wasn't anything I could do, I just wanted my fire back!"

Rui froze in place, unsure of what to say or do. _If the elders hear her talking about that she could be in serious trouble,_ she thought, _it must be about her brother, Hiei._ "That's a bad dream," Rui said nervously as she walked away from Hina's house, "I'm sorry people keep stealing your fire but maybe if we make a fire tonight you'll feel better."

Yukina asked, "Will that really work?"

"I hope so!" Rui said as she passed by other ice maidens in the street, hoping they didn't hear too much of the conversation.

* * *

That night, Rui quietly made a small fire just outside of her hut with Yukina. Little Yukina looked into a orange flames of the burning dead wood and felt comfort for the first time in ages. "My fire!" she said happily, "I have my fire back!"

"Careful!" Rui warned as Yukina ran through it, "Yukina!" She grabbed her from the flames before they could consume her. "You're not burned."

"It felt so safe and warm," Yukina said happily, "I have my fire back!" She jumped up and down from excitement.

Rui examined her carefully and looked back at the small fire. "Maybe she was concieved with a man as well," she whispered to herself. She remembered holding Hiei and throwing up off of the cliff a few years before. "Alright, Yukina," she said, "do you feel better now?"

Yukina nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rui," Yukina said as they ate dinner together, "do you ever feel like you're missing something?"

Rui replied, "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. Do you mean if I ever miss your mother? Of course I do, it's been so many years since she passed." She looked at Yukina closely, and even though her eyes were different, she definetly saw the resemblence of Hina in her.

"No," she continued, "I feel like something big and warm is missing from my life here in ice world. I feel like there is something you're not telling me." She looked up at Rui.

She shifted nervously and said, "Do you remember when you were really little you'd have nightmares that someone stole your fire?"

"I still get them every once in a while," Yukina confessed, "but they have lessoned, so yes."

"When you were born," Rui explained, "you weren't alone. Your mother had twins, and she broke the more sacred law of ice world. She had a boy just before you were born."

"I have a sister somewhere?" Yukina asked excitedly.

She shook her head, "No, the proper term for a male is 'brother.' When he was born he was surrounded by an orange flame so intense no one could go near him. We wrapped him in a sacred cloth, and the elders forced me to throw him from the cliffs to demon world down below. I think he survived the fall."

 _My fire,_ Yukina thought, _it's him. He's the fire I've been missing all this time._ "He's alive?" she asked.

"I believe so," Rui continued, "but your mother didn't think so. It's why she killed herself, out of grief. The elders called him Hiei the cursed child. I gave him your other mother's tear before I dropped him off of that cliff and I think one day he'll return to kill us all."

 _Will he really come back?_ Yukina thought to herself silently. _He has to be alive, I know he's out there somewhere. I can feel it, but what if he's forgotten what's happened to him?_

* * *

Hiei returned to the campsite where the bandits who raised him were. They all stood up nervously and ran away from him. "It's Hiei!" one said with fear in his voice.

Shocked at first, he couldn't move. They were afraid of him. He lowered his head and turned around, now completely on his own.

As he walked away that feeling he had been feeling for all of those years returned. He imagined a young ice maiden crying and being generally upset. _What am I supposed to do about that?_ he thought angrily. He found a tree to lay in and looked into his necklace for hours.

 _Why is this so calming?_ He thought as he saw his own reflection. He finally looked away and moved on from the area of demon world he called home.

Eventually he came across a large demon who was interested in his necklace, yet again. He threw off his jacket and challenged him to a fight.

Winning against him wasn't as easy as it has been in the past. _His muscels actually match his size for once,_ Hiei thought as he kept getting pushed toward the cliff. At the last second he was pushed off and the demon who couldn't take his necklace by force cut it off of his neck.

Hiei stabbed the cliff and jumped back up, killing the demon in one fell swoop, but losing his necklace at the same time to the river below. _Damn,_ he thought, _how am I supposed to find it? I need better eyes._


	4. Chapter 4

As Yukina left ice world after learning her brother's name was Hiei, the worst feeling of fear and dread washed over her. It wasn't because she was leaving her only home, it was because something wasn't right. _That fire,_ she thought to herself, _something bad happened to my brother, I know it! Finding him sure won't be easy._

She walked across the demon plain for many weeks on her own, not having any luck with anyone. She didn't even know who she was looking for or what he looked like. Ice world could have been anywhere when he was thrown from his birthplace. _I can't give up,_ she thought as she stumbled upon something strange ahead of her.

She stepped forward and immediately feel through the portal that had appeared in front of her. She fell across the keiki barrier and through to human world onto a hard marble floor. "What happened?" she asked as she looked up.

A strange man stood in front of her, fat and ugly. "What's your name, dollface?" he demanded.

"Yukina," she said nervously, "Where am I?"

"Boys," he said to the other man standing behind him, "We hit the jackpot with an ice maiden on the first try!"

"What?" she asked.

* * *

As Hiei walked along the desert he froze in place. "What the hell was that?" he said outside to himself. It felt like ice suddenly ran through his veins and drew all of the heat from his body. The familiar feeling and seeing an ice maiden in pain came back to him all of a sudden.

 _What is this?_ He thought to himself. _I always hated those nightmares but that felt so much more real. Something isn't right._ He took a breath and kept walking in the direction he was told a surgeon was.

The first place was a miss. _I don't have time for this,_ he thought as he walked away from the wrong place angrily, _that necklace could be anywhere by now._ It took several for years of wandering before he finally found a man named Shigure.

"Is this where Shigure is?" Hiei demanded as he opened the door to see a strange man sitting on the floor. "Did you hear me? Are you a sugeron or not?"

"I am," he answered slowly, "what do you want?"

"A jagan," he said.

"You're just a child," Shigure said as he examined Hiei, "you won't live through such a painful surgery."

Hiei took out his sword and stabbed himself in the hand, hardly flinching. "I think you'll realize I can handle it." He took it out and put it away.

Shigure continued, "I only give surgeries to those have an interesting life. If it bores me you need to move on."

"You're going to regret this," Hiei warned, "just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach."

"Stories like that help me wake up in the morning," Shigure replied, "go on then."

Hiei sat down across from him and explained, "I was born in ice world to an ice maiden named Hina. There, men are forbidden, so I was taken from her by force. They gave me a tearstone necklace that she shed for me at birth and then threw me off a cliff to my death while they kept my young twin sister. Bandits found me and I considered them father figures before they became afraid of me, fearing I'd kill them. I left and ended up losing that tearstone necklace a few years ago. I need the jagan in order to find it and the glacial village."

Shigure said, "I suppose you'll want to reunite with your sister once you see her again."

"I never plan on telling her who I am," he answered.

"Good," he replied, "because that's my price."


	5. Chapter 5

Yukina tried touching the walls of her cell only to get her hand burned through the skin. _Why did he try to save me?_ She thought sadly, _That poor young man, he tried to save me and now he's gone! I can't think about that. It'll only make me cry more, and that's what he wants._ But she couldn't help it and let a few tears slip. She caught them in her hand and hid them so Tarukane wouldn't steal them from her, or know she was so sad.

* * *

 _There,_ Hiei thought as he looked through the sky and saw ice world. _After all of this time, I'll finally see her again._ He tried not to think about it as he headed toward ice world.

Once he started walking through the snow filled land, it was very clear everything had been dead for a very long time. He found the village on the top of the floating island and everyone promptly ran away from him as they saw him approach. _Where is she?_ He thought. He couldn't even sense her energy anywhere.

Eventually he found a cliff where he reconized two figures below. _It's her,_ he thought, _it has to be Rui and that old woman._ Once the old lady left he approached. Rui turned around and immediately started walking away from him.

"Don't worry," Hiei said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm looking for a woman I used to know named Hina."

Rui lead him to her grave and explained the situation. "A few years after Hina gave birth to twins, she killed herself," she said, "she gave birth to one boy and one girl. Boys are forbidden here so the elders tried to kill him. Her girl though, Yukina, was the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen. I told her about her brother several years ago and I haven't seen her since. I believe she left to go look for him somewhere."

 _So this is the way she wanted things,_ Hiei thought as he looked at the grave. He walked away and left Rui there in her own pity. _Yukina,_ he thought, _I will find you_.

After figuring out she was in human world, finding a portal to get there was relatively easy. He stood in a forest outside of Tokyo and watched as humans move around the city slowly and in machines.

He used his jagan and found demon energy on the otherside of all of the buildings. _What?_ he thought, _It's not her, but what are demons doing here?_

Hiei scurried acrossed the city toward the forest where the large muscular demon saw him first. "What are you doing here?" Hiei demanded.

"Trying to find a fox," he answered, "Yatsude wants him dead and he's here somewhere."

"What?" he asked, "Yatsude is here?"

The demon attacked and shouted, "You'll be one to add to his collection!"

Hiei tried to dodge but he realized he moved much slower than before. The demon's long nails dug into his chest as he was thrown against the ground. He grabbed his sword and cut off the demon's arm. In an instant he stood back up and killed the demon by cutting off his head.

 _I can't fight like this,_ he thought, _there are other demons here and in this condition I'm too pathetic to fight them. I have to get rid of them in I'm going to stay here._

Hiei quickly scanned the city for any other demons and found a human looking red haired boy with green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiei jumped into the air and the boy noticed him right away. There was a human girl with him but that didn't matter to Hiei. The boy immediately created a sword out of thin air. _Where did that come from?_ Hiei thought as he tried fighting him.

He moved the fight through some trees away from any bystandards. "What do you want?" the boy demanded.

"Why is someone like you working for Yatsude?" Hiei demanded as he tried cutting him up, but to no avail. _Did I really get this weak overnight?_ He thought anxiously.

"He's here?" the boy asked, "In this city?"

"You didn't know?" Hiei asked as he stepped across from him.

"No," he answered, "I merely live here. Drop your weapon."

 _Damnit,_ he thought. "I was wrong," he said as he felt the blood draining from him, "I shouldn't have assumed." He felt cold as everything turned dark.

* * *

 _Something's wrong,_ Yukina thought sadly as she looked at the darkening sky out her window in her cell. "What's this horrible feeling, it's like ice just filled my body." She started shaking.

* * *

Hiei opened his eyes and a ceiling came into focus. _That feeling again,_ he thought angrily as he sat up and realized he was in a human's bedroom. "You surprised me," the boy said as he sat across the room, "you healed within 4 hours, but that cut was deep. Judging on your aura you haven't had the jagan long. Who's Yukina?"

Hiei glared at him, but didn't say anything as he got dressed. The boy continued, "Where are you going? You can't fight Yatsude alone, not in your condition."

As Hiei stepped out of the window he said, "The more that thing eats the stronger he gets. I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Hiei," he answered as he jumped out the window and into the city.

Hiei found a building to stand on and used his jagan to search the city. _Demon energy is here,_ he thought, _but I can't tell the difference between other demons yet._ As he searched he noticed the same human boy from before came up from behind him. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We can't fight him alone," the boy said, "I'm willing to help."

"Why?" Hiei asked, "Is it about that girl from before? What nonsense." He jumped into the distance and the boy followed him.

They walked into an abandonded doll factory. "He could be anywhere," the boy said nervously.

Suddenly the ground under their feet changed as hands reached up and tried to grab them as they jumped out of the way in time. "You," Yatsude said, "you killed one of my men."

"Did you eat an ice maiden recently?" Hiei demanded as he grabbed his sword.

"Don't remember," he answered coldly.

"The girl from before," the boy asked, "what happened to her?"

Yatsude held up an arm and said, "This is all that's left."

Hiei watched as the boy charged forward, angered after seeing a doll arm. Hiei attacked as well, but was rebuffed easily, as if his attacks had no meaning. He was thrown across the room easily and saw the same was happening to the human boy. After another attack he was thrown through some boxes.

 _I've been so easily thrown around before,_ he thought angrily, then watched as Yatsude tried to attack him from above.

He moved out of the way as debri scattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Yukina layed in bed, wide awake. _It feels like I'm missing something again,_ she thought, _my brother must be going through something._ A feeling of dread washed over her.

* * *

Unable to move, Hiei was on his hands and knees as Yatsude approached. The human boy grabbed him quick and ran off to hide behind a wall. "We cannot win this way," he warned.

"I can see that," Hiei complained as he caught his breath.

"Tell me," he said, "what's a demon doing in living world?"

Hiei growled as he tried not to remember. "What about you?" he demanded, "Demons don't _live_ here."

"Perhaps if we work together, we can win against Yatsude," the boy said. Hiei nodded.

Together, they tricked Yatsude and cut him down easily. He confessed he hadn't eaten any ice maidens nor did he eat the human girl. As they walked away from the abandoned factory, Hiei said, "An amnesia plant?"

"Yes," he replied, "it's for the best. So, tell me, why are you looking for an ice maiden?"

"You talk too much," Hiei said angrily, "what's your name? I might try to remember it."

"Kurama," he answered.

"You mean like the fox demon?" Hiei asked, "He's been dead for years."

"I merged with a human body so I could live," he replied, "so why are you here? I'm assuming the girl you're looking for is here."

Hiei glared at him and said, "She's in this world, I can sense that much but I can't see her for some reason." He tried again only to get blocked by something.

"If I knew anything about that then I'd tell you," Kurama said, "but I don't. There must have been several portals recently though, since so many demons keep sniffing me out. I'm sure she's here somewhere."

 _Why did she even come here?_ Hiei thought.

* * *

As the months went on, he still came across the same road block. _Maybe something's wrong,_ he thought, _what if this isn't her energy I'm feeling._ That same feeling washed over him, the same one he had been feeling for years only this time he still didn't have his mother's necklace to help calm him down.

He went to the only place he knew of in living world and sat on Kurama's floor. "Hiei?" Kurama asked as he stepped into his bedroom, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't find her," Hiei compained, "No matter where I look, I can't find her anywhere."

"Try spirit world," he said, "they keep track of every demon in living world, even you. They must know where she is."

"Hn," Hiei said, "I wonder why I didn't remember that sooner." He left Kurama's bedroom without saying goodbye and took off for spirit world in a flash.

* * *

Hiei stood in front of the large doors to King Yama's castle in spirit world. The tall doors loomed over him as he walked toward the intercom and pushed the button. It buzzed, then someone demanded, "Who's there?"

"Hiei the swordsman is here to see Yama or Koenma," he said coldly. The doors slowly opened to a massive hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

He ran down the hall to the next much smaller door all the way at the end. He pushed the button for the intercom again and the small doors opened. Ogres were running in all different directions frantically in the office space.

As he stepped inside a more fully clothed ogre approached him with a clipboard and said, "You're Hiei, the bandit that's killed dozens in demon world and now resides in living world?"

 _Kurama was right,_ he thought, _they really do track everyone._ "Yes," he answered coldly.

"King Yama will see you now," he said, "follow me." He started walking through the chaos that was spirit world.

Hiei followed him down another hallway. As he looked around, he realized he couldn't see anything with his jagan the further they went. Talasman cards covered the walls as he walked passed. Hiei asked, "Why are there talasman cards everywhere?" He started feeling faint.

As the ogre that was guiding him walked further ahead, Hiei noticed that walking becoming difficult. Before he could say anything, everything went black.

* * *

When he woke up he it was tied up, sitting on the ground with his arms behind his back in a small dark room. _Where am I?_ he thought, _I can't see anything even with my jagan._ He tried to look around the room but couldn't see much.

"You are getting very tired," a low voice came from over speakers.

"Who are you!?" Hiei demanded, "Show yourself." He tried to get up but he was chained down tight. He didn't have enough demon energy to break himself out with his fire and he felt that his sword was missing right away. "Where are you?" he asked as he tried to look around the room.

The voice contined in a low calming drawl, telling him he was tired and getting sleepy and that he couldn't stay awake. An energy was filling the space, he could feel it, but he couldn't break free. Eventually he didn't want to. He let the voice tell him to fall asleep and eventually everything relaxed and he did.

"You want to steal the artifacts of darkness," the voice said, "you want to take over living world and watch humanity crumble at your feet."

 _What is he saying?_ Hiei thought, _I don't care about humans or taking over their world...but it doesn't sound like a bad idea._

"When you wake up you'll have an overwhelming urge to take over living world," the voice continued, "you'll want every human to be your slave. You'll be king of living world and kill anyone who resists."

 _Why do I care about that?_ he thought as the hypnotism continued, _I have to-I want to take over living world._

"The artifacts of darkness will give you everything you need," the voice said calmly. Then it demanded he wake up.

Hiei was suddenly in control of his body again. He blinked and the chains that were holding him down were released. The next thing he remembered he was walking down the same hallway as before. _How did I get here?_ He thought. A tall muscular demon approached.

"Hey kid," he said, "what do you know about the artifacts of darkness? The name's Gouki."

"The artifacts..." Hiei repeated, "they're in King Yama's vault and with their help one could take over living world easily."


	9. Chapter 9

Gouki continued, "I'd love to steal from that vault but I definetly can't do it alone. That thing is guarded too heavily for anything like that."

"I'm Hiei," he said, "and you're lucky I'm interested, but even two won't be enough. We'll need a reinforcement."

"Oh?" he asked, "have anyone in mind? Someone that'll be useful?"

"Yoko Kurama," Hiei explained, "he's in living world now. He'll get us in and out in no time."

"That dead demon fox is alive?" Gouki asked, "This better be the real deal."

"Hn, it is," he replied.

* * *

Back in living world, Hiei jumped through the trees through the night right to Kurama's window and didn't even bother opened it first. Broken glass crashed everywhere, making a loud noise.

Kurama, downstairs, suddenly ran up stairs and burst through his bedroom door to see Hiei standing in his room. "Hiei!" he said, "You broke my window."

"What do you know about the artifacts of darkness?" Hiei demanded.

"They were forged by the universe itself eons ago," Kurama explained as he tried picked up the stray pieces of glass, "the shadow sword turns anything it cuts into a demon, the orb of bast takes human souls, and the forlorn hope..." he trailed off as he thought of his mother's illness. "That's it, Hiei, why do you suddenly care about this?"

"Gouki and I are going to steal them from the vault," Hiei said. _Why?_ A small voice in his head said.

* * *

As Yukina went to sleep that night she felt something was _off._ She couldn't place what. She went to sleep just fine but the next morning the feeling was still there. Even when Tarkuna tried to torchure her the feeling of everything being wrong didn't go away.

 _What's happening?_ she thought to herself as she looked outside at the birds flying around free, _Am I finally losing my sanity after 4 and a half years of being trapped here? That can't be it. Something isn't right, but what is it!?_

Another day passed and she couldn't shake the feeling still. She did everything she could to relax and try to keep Tarukane and his guards from noticing anything was wrong. Then, suddenly, just after sunset, the feeling disappeared completely all at once. It was as if everything that was wrong left her.

* * *

Hiei blinked as he slowly woke up on a soft bed in a small white room. He looked around and realized it was some sort of hospital room. He tried to move but his arm was in a hand-cuff. "What?" he whispered and looked around.

The door opened and Koenma entered. "I see you're finally awake, Hiei," he sat on a chair across the room.

"Why am I here?" Hiei demanded, "What happened?" He tried to think back but only saw flashes of Kurama and a sword.

"Playing dumb I see," Koenma explained as he opened up a file in his hands, "You teamed up with two other demons, broke into my father's vault, stole the artifacts of darkness, nearly killed my spirit detective, and made about a dozen humans turn into demons."

"No," Hiei said in complete shock.

He contined, "Trying to take over living world is a major offense Hiei. You're hereby confined to the human city of Tokyo and have to come when called by me. If you try to leave the city or don't come when I summon you punishment is _severe_."

"You mean death," he said.

"Kurama is attached to your sentence as well," he added, "so if he does any of those things you'll be punished too. Remember that."


	10. Chapter 10

"What did I do?" Hiei demanded as he jumped through Kurama's broken window, "Why is your window broken?" He looked around and found small pieces of glass as Kurama turned to face him.

"You broke the window and then demanded to know about the artifacts of darkness," Kurama explained calmly, "I should be thanking you however, without you my mother wouldn't be alive right now."

Hiei said, "You're not making any sense."

"You stole the artifacts of darkness with me," he said, "and then you tried to kill Koenma's spirit detective. Don't worry, he's fine, thanks to me. What I don't understand is why you'd do any of that when you were trying to find your sister all this time."

Hiei glared at him as he thought, _Did all of that really happen?_

* * *

 _It's been 5 years to the day now,_ Yukina thought sadly as she looked out her window several months later. She heard Tarukena left again but she didn't dare hope for any sort of escape. She wouldn't know where to go or who she could trust even if she did manage to leave.

She played with the birds in her cage until Tarukane started walking toward her again. This time he had an extra scary guard with him. She made the birds fly away and froze the cage around herself to be cold and emotionless. The taller man force her cheek to start bleeding without even touching her. _Don't move,_ she said to herself, _don't show anything._

"That won't work," Tarukena said, "we've tried every form of torture but the girl won't cry."

Suddenly, she heard birds coming toward her. "Stay away!" she shouted as she rose from her chair. Her concentration was broken, which meant the ice she created disappeared instantly.

"Brother," the taller man said.

"Of course," the smaller man replied as he reached up and grabbed them.

"No!" Yukina pleaded, "Please, spare them." _They didn't do anything wrong!_ she thought.

Instead she watched as they were squashed to death before her eyes. She screamed and cried after they were gone. Tearstones filled the floor. Taukena happily picked them up and left her there alone. _I can't keep living like this,_ she thought sadly.

* * *

The next day, she noticed more movement than usual outside on the ground below. "How odd," she said out loud.

Guards approached her cell along with Tarukena and the large man from before. "What do you want now?" Yukina asked.

"Come with me, you little brat," he demanded as he opened her cell.

"We're leaving?" she asked as she stood up.

Guards stood all around her as they took her out of the cell. As they walked down narrow halls and around spiraling staircases she suddenly heard a voice in her head. "Yukina?" it said, "Is that you? Are you there?"

"Who are you?" Yukina asked.

"I'm the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara," he replied happily, "and with my shiney sword I'll come and rescue you! Then maybe we can go on a date, okay?"

"No!" she said, "You have to stay away!"

"WHAT?!" he shouted in pain.

"No one must come near me," she saidly, "You'll get seriously hurt, maybe even die. They've hired terrible guards."

He replied, "We already took care of all of them."

"No," she said, "the worst ones are standing right in front of me. It's better if you stay away!"


	11. Chapter 11

_They're only humans,_ Yukina thought sadly as she watched Kuwabara and Yusuke try attacking the Toguro brothers. _They're killing themselves!_ She thought as she fought back tears. Now wasn't the time to give Tarukena anymore money.

* * *

Hiei approached the building as he saw a snowflake fall from the sky. He held it and wondered what Yukina was like as a child. _I should have been there,_ he thought, _she shouldn't have been alone for so long. I shouldn't have tried to kill everyone in my path and try to find her sooner!_ He jumped toward the ground and ran into a side entrance.

A guard tried to stop him but he knocked him down and out easily. _She's here,_ he thought, _but a room in the tower above, I can't see through it for some reason like I can everything else._ He found some stairs that lead directly up the tower and walked down the dark hallway to a small cell.

"Talasman cards," he said as he tried to touch them with his right hand, only to get burned. "I can't see past these," he tried with his jagan again but couldn't see or feel anything behind the bars.

He used his jagan to see Yukina was in the basement along with the human that had captured her. He raced down there as Kuwabara finished off younger Toguro.

* * *

 _They won?_ Yukina thought, completely dumbfounded. "Sacasta," Tarukena said nervously, "move to plan B. Start the chopper and make sure Yukina is with us. No one is going to stop Gonzu Tarunenka."

The door opened and a strange figure stood before them. _Who's-_ she thought and suddenly the men surrounding her collapsed.

"Wait," Tarukena said, "I don't know who you are, but if it's money you're after we can talk. That broad behind you can make jewels that you wouldn't believe."

The young man standing in front of Yukina glared at him and started punching him. _He moves so fast,_ she thought. "Don't do it Hiei!" she heard a small voice shout from below.

"Hn," he said, "they're just a afriad of justice." He raised his fist.

 _No,_ she thought. She ran over, grabbed his arm forcefully, and shouted, "No! Please, don't do it, I beg of you."

"What?" he asked, "Is this not the man who torchured you and called you his slave?"

"He did," she explained, "but I have to deal with that. More death isn't going to help anything. That's all my pain and adding more death isn't going to make it go away. It'll only bring more pain." She couldn't help herself and started crying. "Please don't kill him! I beg of you."

She felt him relax and said, "Alright, I won't make you cry. He's too worthless for that."

 _This energy,_ she thought, _it's like I've felt it before, but where?_ "You seem familiar," she said, "do I know you? Who are you?" _He even looking familiar for some reason._ He was completely startled by her question and stared at her in shock. _So he does know me, but from where?_

"I'm just a member of the team," he said shakily. As he looked down at the humans below she suddenly remembered their prescence.

"Oh no!" she said, "I almost forgot about them."


	12. Chapter 12

Yukina kneeled down beside Kuwabara and said, "I have healing powers, let me heal you."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should have come sooner. That burn, he did that to you. I saw the whole thing."

"It's okay now," she replied, "I'm free now, and can heal myself over time. Kazuma, who's the boy that saved me upstairs? The one that wears all black and has black and white hair?"

He said, "That's just Hiei, don't mind him."

"Hiei," she repeated, "wow, you're healing faster than my powers should allow, Kazuma." She felt an overwhelming sense of calm and happiness as she healed him. It was like that strange feeling she had for so many years disappeared.

Kuwabara replied, "That's just the power of love! So, after this you do want to go out, right?" He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry but I have to return to demon world," she replied as she finished healing him, "I'm a demon of ice world, and should return to demon world as fast as possible. You see, I'm actually looking for someone. I never intended to come to human world in the first place." He looked at her, completely devastated.

* * *

After a few months of trying to return to demon world through a portal, she figured that was hopeless searching for one to just pop up. "Maybe I should go to spirit world and ask them for free passage," she said out loud to no one, "they would do that for me since I'm looking for my brother, right? What was his name again, Hiei." She gasped as it all hit her at once.

"HIEI!" she shouted and looked behind her. "It was him," she whispered, "you were there. You saved me!" _His energy,_ she thought as she remembered grabbing him, _no wonder it felt familiar. He must know who I am, right? Why else would he be so surprised? Something isn't right, I have to find him._

Yukina went to spirit world and asked for Koenma. As she entered the small doors where ogres were running around frantically, a girl in a dark kimono approached her. "Koenma isn't here," she said, "he left for human world 3 days ago and he's expected to be back next week."

"Oh," she said sadly, "can I still ask you for some information? I'm looking for my brother, a fire demon named Hiei, and the last I knew he was in living world."

"I can find his records for you," she said, "if he's in living world now we track demons carefully there. Follow me." She started walking down a hall and through another door filled with filling cabinents.

"Here," Yukina pointed out as she opened a file cabinent, "Flying shadow, he certainly moves like one."

The woman opened the file and said, "He was born in ice world to a woman named Hina."

"That's him!"

She continued, "It looks like he lived a rather rough life after that. He killed off hundreds of demons by the time he was a little boy and is a skilled martial artist. He got the jagan a few years ago for reasons unknown. He entered living world two years ago and about a year ago, wow." She stopped.

"What?" Yukina asked nervously.

"He tried taking over living world with the artifacts of darkness," she said, "so he's confined to Tokyo until Koenma lightens the sentence."

"He did all of that?" she asked, "What a horrible life. I have to do something. I wonder why he did all of those terrible things." Then she remembered all of those nightmares of a fire being stolen from her. She hadn't had one of those in months. _Maybe he's getting nightmares too._ She thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Yukina made her way to the tournament on Hanging Neck Island after she discovered the truth. She approached the arena and saw everyone standing around outside the arena. "Oh no," she whispered as she saw that everyone else was also trying to get in.

"Hey there princess," a male demon said to her, "need anything? Like a date?"

"Is there any way to get inside?" she asked.

"Tickets have only been sold out for days!" he complained.

A human woman suddenly came up from behind her and said, "Excuse me but your name wouldn't happen to be Yukina by any chance, would it?"

Yukina turned around to look at her. "It is," she replied, "do we know each other?"

"Not yet," she replied, "but I have a brother that won't shut up about you."

* * *

After Shizuru explained how they knew about her, with Keiko, Yukina said, "So you're Kazuma's older sister."

"This better be important!" Botan said as she ran up from inside the arena. "What? Yukina is that you?" She stopped in her tracks.

"Botan?" Yukina asked, "You're here too?"

"I sure am," she explained, "now what brings you here? To see Kuwabara and cheer on the rest of the boys, right?"

She answered, "Well that is a reason to be here and I will help cheer them on and heal anyone when needed, but I'm actually here for another reason."

"Well go on," Botan said, "spill the beans."

"I'm here because of my older brother," she answered. She watched as Botan reacted awkwardly.

Keiko asked, "Is he here too?"

"Yes," she continued, "it's Hiei. I don't know if he knows the truth though. See, ice maidens are an all female race that reject men and anything to do with him. When he was born they tried to kill him. He might not even know he has a sister and I think he deserves to know the truth." She looked at Botan who had grown pale.

"You know?" she asked, "How? Who told you?"

Yukina said, "Rui told me, she's the woman that raised me after my mother died. She said they called him Hiei the cursed child but she didn't believe he was cursed."

"What a horrible thing to do," Keiko said.

"I'm sure he's been wondering about you this whole time," Shizuru said reassuringly. The crowd around them started making some noise.

Keiko asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh!" Botan explained, "I forgot to tell you. Yusuke was counted as a loss due to a technicality and everyone else is ruled out but Kuwabara. He's still super injured from before and now he's decided to try to get into the ring."

"What?" Yukina asked, "How injured? He's only human, he could die."

Shizuru said, "We need to get in there, now."

* * *

"You have to let us in!" Botan said to the demon taking tickets, "We all have valid tickets for seats in that arena and we can come and go as we please. It says so right here!"

"Get your dirty human aroma out of my face!" he said, "3 girls come out and 4 come back in, that doesn't smell right, so none of you are getting into this arena."

"Hate to do this," Yukina whispered as she froze him in place. "Come on, we have to go and help Kazuma and the others." She ran passed him with the others right behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

They all ran to the seating area and watched as Kuwabara was attacked by Risho yet again. "Fight back!" Shizuru shouted.

"I have to get down there," Yukina said. She made the stairs in front of her cover in an ice slide so she could slide right to the end of the seating area to the wall. "Kazuma!" she shouted.

Kuwabara turned from the ring to see her in the stands, with Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru sliding down the ice behind her. "Hi Yukina!" he shouted, "Have you come here to see me fight?!"

She said, "You're injured! Don't move!" She watched as he drop kicked Risho easily and he flew across the arena. She made another ice slide from the wall and slide down to the grass before.

Yusuke ran in front of her, grabbing her by the arms and said, "Whoa! Wait! You can't go near the arena or we'll be disqualified for real this time."

"Hi Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted as he jumped out of the ring. "I thought I was a goner for sure and then I saw your pretty face and knew I could make it through." He grabbed her hands tenderly.

Risho shouted, "Why you! You won't make a fool out of me, human boy!" He jumped up and started another meteor attack.

"You know what Risho," Kuwabara said as he made another spirit sword, "get out of my arena!" He swung his sword like a bat and threw him out of the ring.

"They're both out of the ring," Koto announced, "I'll start the 10 count. 1!"

Yusuke said, "Get back in the ring so we can win already!" He pointed to the arena.

* * *

Hiei couldn't help but stare at Yukina as Koto counted to 10 and named his team the winner. "She's really here," he said, completely stunned. Ruka dropped to the ground and broke her force field.

He watched as Yukina ran after Kuwabara into the ring and started healing him right away. "Well look at that," Yusuke said, "everyone's here." He looked at Keiko who had slid down the ice slide Yukina created before.

"Sorry Yusuke," Botan said, "she insisted on coming here, Shizuru too. I'm just glad this round is over. You okay, Kurama?"

* * *

Yukina healed Kuwabara's back and ribs so he could walk normally in the ring. "Whoa," he said as he stood up, "The pain is gone, thanks baby!"

She giggled and said, "No problem, but you shouldn't go around hurting yourself so much." She stood up and watched Kuwabara jump down to the ground.

"Need help?" he asked.

"No," she replied and made an ice slide around him and made it to the ground safely. "Kurama, you have a plant growing out of your body." She watched as Yusuke helped Kurama walk.

"It's a death plant," he explained.

"Here," she said, "I can kill it for you and take it out all at once." She froze the plant and pulled it out of his veins, roots and all, then threw it onto the ground as it withered away.

Hiei looked at her and said, "Hn, you're already more useful than Kuwabara."

"Hey!" he shouted, "Who just won for all of us?!" As he moved forward he felt more cracking and shifting. "Ah!"

"Don't move so much," Yukina warned, "I haven't finishing healing you yet." She looked at Hiei and asked, "What about you Hiei, were you injured at all?" She examined him and realized he was completely fine.

He looked away from her and said, "You shouldn't worry so much."


	15. Chapter 15

_Separated again,_ Yukina thought as she finished up healing Kuwabara. "Kazuma," she said, "you wouldn't happen to know where Hiei is, would you?"

"Who knows," he said, "he always goes off on his own. Why are you so interested in him all of sudden anyway? One wrong move and he'll bite of your head. It's better if you stay away from him?"

She replied, "I don't think he'll hurt me once I tell him the truth."

"What's the truth?" he asked, "Wait, you don't actually _like_ him do you? You don't even know him!"

She said, "It's not like that. He's my older twin brother."

"WHAT?!" he shouted, "No way! You're way better looking than him. Are you sure about that?"

"I don't think he knows," she said, "our entire race wanted him dead when it was born so he probably don't think very fondly of me. He probably doesn't even know he has a sister. I have to tell him. Do you know where he is?" She gave Kuwabara a pleading look.

He looked at her awkwardly and said, "I don't know about this. Listen, I don't know where he is but Kurama probably will."

* * *

As Yukina walked toward the hotel everyone was staying at, she felt a familiar warm energy to her left. _It's him,_ she thought as she moved toward it. Through the trees she saw Hiei walking away from her toward the shore.

"What do you want?" he asked as he turned around.

"Hiei," she said, "do you remember the time when you were born?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "Why?" he asked.

"I have an older twin brother," she explained, "and I know it's you. Do you know where you were born?"

He asked, "How could you possibly know that? Who told you?"

"Rui did," she said, watching Hiei freeze in place, "after our mother died, she took me in as her own. She told me what happened to you right after you were born and that you were called Hiei the cursed child by the elders."

"I remember everything from that day," he answered, "but I didn't think you would. When did you figure out it was me?"

"I put it together after you saved me," she replied, "I knew you were familiar but I thought you didn't know who I was."

Hiei confessed, "I knew. I just didn't think...you'd want...a brother like me...in your life."

Yukina said, "Of course I want a brother! My whole life I felt a fire was missing from me life, like it was taken away from me but I haven't had that nightmare _in months_. It's because you're here! We're together for the first time since we were born." She smiled at him.

"You had nightmares?" He asked as he remembered all the time he woke up in a cold sweat.

"They've finally stopped," she replied, "What's the matter?"

"I-" he started, "nothing." He tried to remember the last time he had a nightmare or strange feeling overcome him for no reason. He was sure the last time was when he saved her. "I'm glad you're alright, and that you left that frozen hellhole."

"About that," Yukina said, "will you go back and kill them all? They don't deserve to live after doing that to you."

"If you want them dead kill them yourself," he said, "you don't need me to do something like that for you."

"I guess you're right," she said after a moment, and knew her life was now forever changed.

* * *

The End


End file.
